The Emerald Spade
by nekomimi516
Summary: Alfred has just come of age in the kingdom of spades and the knights search frantically for their queen. However, what will Alfred do when he finds out that his queen is a guy? How will he bare kids? More importantly, how will love grow during a famine, and possibly a war with Clubs. YAOI. MPREG. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. CARDVERSE AU.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred growled and ran his hand through his hair. He had been working on this pile of parchment for hours now. Why did this have to be so slow. "Now, in order to be a King, you must be able to - Alfred...". His father sighed. "Son you must pay attention-". Alfred groaned and threw his quill across the room, his father neatly diving the sharp, oil- stained end. "Dad, I already have been training for years now...! Can't I just go outside and enjoy the sun for a while?". Alfred complained.

The current king sighed. "Alfred, your 20th birthday has ended and you still have yet to find your queen..., by then you two will be betrothed and then hopefully married, and besides you'll get a tan from the sun.". His father smiled and picked up the saffire blue quil delicately, running his finger over the soft feathers before turning back to alfred, approaching his desk and setting it down. "But what has that to do with anything? I'm just asking for a break.". Alfred sighed loudly and then plopped back into his chair, slumping immediately.

The king pursed his lips. "Fine. One break. Though after you must report to the dining room to practice your table manners.

Aw sweet!- eh- I mean, thank you, father.". He bowed with one arm at his middle. Currently alfred was wearing a long deep blue coat which was velvety and had three black spades on the bottom left. The collar was open and casual, and the whole of the coat was lined with golden stitch work that intricate itself to an elegant design. Under he wore a pair of brown trousers with black boots, with slight heels, a gold vest with an intricate design more so like floral to match the lining, and a white silk shirt. He quickly made his way out of the room and out into the courtyard gardens in the center of the castle.

Meanwhile, knights were still frantically searching for a citizen with a magical connection and a spade mark woven into the back of his hand. Said person watched the guards and gently tugged at the glove being worn. Gulping they tightened their grip on the plow handle used. "I hope they find the queen soon...this famine is horrible..."

The dirt was dry and spades was known for it's crops and development ideas in technology and the romantic arts. Recently, clubs gas been a bit irritable. From what was being said, clubs had horrible weather conditions and were therefore unfit to grow their own source of food, so they heavily depended on Spade's rich soils for food importation. Though this famine was causing extreme shortages within spades alone, and clubs was already on edge from a war three decades ago, not a very good one though. Clubs and spades were never in good terms. Especially not now. Nor even ever. And so our little farmer kept on farming when one of their brothers was called up by a knight.

The boy gulped and obeyed, approaching the knight before dropping his plow. "Hold out yer hand.". The boy was ordered, holding out his left. The knight poured a pitcher of fine water above the hand. The water was said to be magical. It came from the choosing fountain. The king was chosen by birth, the jack by clock, and queen by water. The knight scowled irritably and then sighed before calling up the rest of the family whilst the farmer watched, mouth agape, in awe. Suddenly, he was called, and he dropped his plow and walked over to the knight, pulling off his glove and stretching out his left hand. The water was poured and then suddenly a blue soft light sparkled over his hand. "We've found him.". The knight murmured in a whisper that the farmer had thought he had only said it to himself. Then a dark navy blue spade began to weave itself into a pattern onto his skin much like a permanent tattoo. "What's your name son?". The knight asked, sending for the rest of the knights.". The farmer blinked his gorgious captivating green eyes. "Arthur. Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred was smiling softly. He had the whole rest of the hour to himself. Sadly this peace and tranquility will end though, as he was due for another lesson in the next few minutes. Who even cared how you eat?! Everyone eats! Alfred sighed a bit louder and closed his troubled eyes, keeping his legs crossed and leaning back in a chair under a shaded tree, though enough light came through the leaves, so only half of him was shaded and the other half left leaf patters of open pockets in the tree where the sun rays would pierce through and kiss at his pale skin.

Alfred's elbow was resting upon a white glass table and it was round. He pit his hand to his head, for support reasons, mainly. Then he used his spare hand to sip at his tea. "Mister Alfred?". A small voice asked. He looked up to see a boy with shoulder length brown hair. "His Majesty would like to see you now.". He bowed.

"Thanks Toris. Send my regards. I'll be there momentarily.". Toeis nodded once and then began go leave. Alfred groaned and pushed himself up with his feet and back to stretch and set his teacup down upon the small plate that came with it and the table that the saucer was on, before making his way to the dining room. There, he took it upon himself to sit in a chair beside his father that was already pulled out and had evenly prepared for him.

"Have a good break, son?". The king asked. Alfred. "Yeah...So, what do I need to know this for?'. The king signed and cuckled. "Just bear with me,". He leaned on the table convincingly enough as he sort of leaned forward while he chose to start facing forwards then. "-you know I was the same way when I was your age.". This cheered Alfred up a little, and then his attention changed to the empty plate. "So, the king started, slamming his hands lightly on the table as he pushed himself up. *Alright, Alfred, to be King you must display proper table manners continuously. Start from the the outside and work your way in. That is how you eat I'm the grand hall.". The duo was interrupted by a panting knight who took the liberty of quite rudely pushing into the doors. "Your kingships...the Queen...has been found...". He said nervously. The two royals froze in shock


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur thrashing about, he could walk on his own, but the knights seemed to favor dragging him all the way from eight. Suddenly he saw the castle approaching. He tried to get more control. It wasn't like he was trying to escape, more so that he was trying to catch up with their longer strides. Before he knew it he was thrust through a pair of doors and stumbling for balanced when he was hoisted up again by the following guards.

The king and queen were seated upon a throne and prince Alfred was standing by the King's right, the jack to the queen's left. This was the first time he got to see the royals. At least, this close. Well, except for Alfred. Maybe. He didn't know. Alfred pointed his nose and sort of looked down at Arthur. The 8 wasn't sure if it was because his appearance or if Alfred was just racist.

"So.". The king admitted. "This is the Queen?". He chuckled lightly as if it were some kind of joke. Arthur was still in a daze. Then he had his attention drawn back as a Knight released him and stepped forward, taking it down on one knee with his spade staff at his side. And the other hand on his heart. "Yes your majesty. ". He looked up and then to Arthur. "If I may be so kind?". He referenced and the queen nodded. The knight stood and resumed his posture of complete composure, approaching Arthur again to slide his sleeve up and hold his left hand before the royals. They all gasped. "That sure is our queen...no witchcraft can perform this kind of falsity...". The queen said. The kind nodded in agreement. "Boy-"

"My name is not boy...it's Arthur!" One of the knights jerked him closer and quite violently. "How dare you speak to his Majesty that way-". The knight looked up to see the king put a hand up. "Arthur, you can perform magic?". Arthur looked down and nodded. Then the king sat back and brought his hand to his mouth. The queen had proof. The boys needed reassurance. The knights backed up as Arthur began to draw up in the magic in the air. It was pure. So he was able to admit blue and green sparks that seemed to flow and create floral designs that lit up in the air. The king and Prince were aghast and then Arthur stopped with a small burst for the finale. Tue king looked back to the guards and then the maids. "See him bathed and then report him to me.". He then turned to Arthur. "Congratulations. You have earned the title as queen of spades. Arthur."

"Alfred and the king soon left after Arthur was guided out. He had to admit that Arthur was not what he had expected. "Father,". Alfred fell into step with his parents. "I can't be with a guy-! It's absolutely insane! I-i-i can't even have an heir with him! Plus he-"

The king chuckled and sighed. "Don't worry Alfred. He was chosen for position. It is fated that you two will fall in love, however, you may call upon a mistress. Then you may have a child.". The queen frowned at this and Alfred stiffened and straightened his cuffs. "What if I want to marry the one I love? Father I cant-". The king growled and asked for the queen to carry on without him.

"Listen Alfred, you have a duty, you are going to be a king! Now just fill your position, and worry about the coronation.". The king hissed and had Alfred pinned to the nearest door with his forearm before releasing him and walking after his king. Alfred groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Perhaps he was over thinking this. Alfred walked towards the bathroom in which Arthur was being bathed. Then hesitated before going to the meeting room and waiting for Arthur with some tea.

Arthur was thrown into the bathroom and disrobed of his clothes. He yelped and was not used to this treatment. Then he was guided to the steaming tub. Huh. Warm water for a bath? This was new. Then again he used buckets at home. He was lifted into the tub and argued about how he could move on his own and literally dropped on the tub. Before he could recover front he sudden temperature changed, a bucket of warm water was thrown above him and maids everywhere were pulling at his limbs in order to scrub away the dirt and grease on his body with soft and rough sponges. Soap was rubbed into his hair and he enjoyed the smooth massage. Then he was pulled out of the murky water and sprayed with a bit of perfume before he was dries off. He had never had such a soft towel that was not recently used before him. He was just starting to get comfortable when he was guided behind a divider to change into his clothes which were neatly folded onto the table.

For now he had to wear bigger clothes as he need some tailoring to his. They were clothes Alfred had grown out of and were redesigned. Man they sewed fast. Maybe they could teach his mother. Arthur dropped the towel and lifted up one of the prices of the outfit. A maid peeking at him chuckled. Arthur blinked and tried to find out how it was worn. "What is this thing? How do you even put it on? I don't understand...". The maid giggled again. "The royals make expensive and complicated clothes so that they need to hire help for assistance. It has something to do with showing off ones wealth.". He blinked and then she and another maid came to assist him. First he had some white/cream pants thrown on and some black boots. Then a matching shirt was slipped on and tucked into his trousers before the trousers were tied on around his waist. Then he had a long tunic put on that settled at about mid thigh but stopped buttoning at about his waist. It was a deep blue and embroidered with black designs. then he had a long coat put on him with extravagant cuffs and flairs on them. He lastly had a small scarf tied around his neck and tucked into the vest. Then a spade gem on a gold pendant oval piece was used as the clip to hold the tie in place and add as the center piece to it. And then his collar was pilled over the surroundings of the scarf around his neck.

Alfred was impatiently tapping his finger on the side mahogany table and staring out of the window whilst his parents and their jack talked of politics. Alfred's jack was still in training and working on papers nervously in the corner. Then there was a stiff knock at the door. "Your Majesty the new queen.". It was muffled by the thick door. "Come in.". The queen sang and the two guards on the inside of the doors opened them simultaneously. Revealing a properly groomed queen Arthur. Alfred stood and his eyes were wide. Now that the mud had been scrubbed off his face and how much closer they were, Alfred found himself staring. Those green eyes, the way Arthur nervously looked away and fiddled with his cuffs. He was speechless. The only thing that brought him back to reality was his father, swallowing his wine and using his hand to motion Arthur to come inside. "Come in, come in my boy.". The doors were closed behind them. This was going to be interesting./p


End file.
